


A Pretentious Source of Pleasure

by nightflower_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Identity Porn, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: Sexual tension at the EXINERIS Power Plant.Noctis gets some from the "mystery" hunter he's paired with.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	A Pretentious Source of Pleasure

"So, you my backup?"

Noctis stopped short in front of the other man, whose face was also hidden behind the thick glass panel of his thermal suit. 

"I thought we were partners," Noctis quipped back, unimpressed.

Great, an arrogant jerk for a mission partner. Just what he needed.

"Anyway, place is crawling with daemons."

The other guy continued talking as if he didn't give a shit. There was something familiar about his deep voice, even through the radio static, and the way he stood looking down at him though. 

"Wait a sec, you sound familiar," Noctis frowned, half knowing and half disbelieving - because really, was this going to be how they met again after all this time? 

"Save the talk, we got hunting to do. Now, if we're done with the introductions, follow me." 

Oh OK, so it was gonna be like that, was it? Fine. Two could play at that game.

Noctis followed the other man into the power plant, conversation over. It was hot. Uncomfortably hot. And the thermal suit didn't seem to be helping. 

They jogged deeper inside, feet clanging on the metal beneath as they scanned the area for their targets. Didn't take long to find them: the hunter was right, place was literally swarming with daemons. 

"There they are," the hunter murmured, voice low and smooth. "You ready to rumble?"

Noctis brought forth his weapon in a crystalline blue light.

"Oh, yeah."

Time to let off some steam. 

Noctis charged in first with a neat warp strike, dagger embedding itself straight into the chest of a goblin, knocking it off balance. He quickly conjured a sword, slicing it in a smooth arc across the daemon's front and killing it with another stab to the gut. Sensing the movement of another goblin behind him, he dismissed the slim blade in favour of a two-handed one, turning on his heel and using the momentum to cut into the daemon, toppling it over. Then he swiftly switched out to a lance, performing a backflip and launching himself into the air. The polearm came spiking down with a satisfying squeal from its helpless target and Noctis landed squarely, pausing only momentarily to recentre.

Two down already. Piece of cake.

He bent his legs, already eyeing up his next target, materialising his favourite dagger once more to warp strike into it. Quick and easy; what better way to let off stress. 

"Some pretty fancy moves you got there," the hunter's voice came through clear in his helmet. "Reminds me of a certain king I know."

OK, so the guy wasn't even trying to be subtle anymore. Noctis scoffed as he swung his sword down into another goblin. What a jerk. He always did have a funny idea of what flirting should be like.

"Fancy that," Noctis warp striked into the daemon beside the taller man. "Not too shabby yourself." He hit the daemon with a succession of quick slashes, killing it quickly before spinning round to face the other hunter. "You'd make a good sparring partner."

"You think so?"

Noctis could hear the amusement in his voice, even as he continued to strike against a daemon of his own. 

"Red alert, you two! We're detecting a major power surge!" Holly's voice cut in over their radio. "She's gonna blow! Abort the mission and get outta there!"

Noctis glanced over at the hunter, who was busy laying into a garchimaera. 

"I ain't one to leave unfinished business. Can't speak for him though."

Noctis smirked. Always playing the tough guy. 

"Then allow me. 'I got this'."

"Well, how 'bout you prove it?"

"Gladly!"

Five minutes and they'd have the place cleared out. No, less than five minutes. No problem. 

They continued fighting in silence, no time for teasing comments as they dispatched one daemon after another. The suits made it difficult to move smoothly and their breathing was becoming ragged from heat and exhaustion. There was something comforting about being able to hear the other man's breath in their ears though.

Comforting. Definitely not hot.

Noctis ran round the metal bridge, spotting another pair of daemons. Were those the final two? 

"Hey, big guy!" 

"I'm on it."

He got there first, slicing into the smaller one as the bigger one leapt forward to attack. The hunter was there however, large sword in hand, to deflect the strike before Noctis needed to dodge. He summoned a broadsword, matching the one the hunter held, and they swung forwards in synch to deal the finishing blow.

"That all of 'em?" Noctis asked, looking around. 

"Think so."

Noctis dismissed his weapon, noticing the hunter do the same.

"Nice job," he teased, able to breathe freely now the fight was over. "You didn't disappoint."

The other guy brushed past to start heading back towards the entrance. "When have I ever?"

Noctis rolled his eyes, knowing _exactly_ what the other man was alluding to. 

"Keep it up," he called, half taunting, as he moved to follow.

"Will do," the hunter replied easily, then stopped to let Noctis run in front, pushing him gently from behind. "Now, let's scram."

The generators hummed loudly behind them as they left and Noctis was glad to be away from the burning red glow. It was still stuffy inside his suit but there was a noticeable difference in heat as they got further away from the power plant's core. 

As they exited the building, Noctis felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned to look and saw the other man was pointing at the side of his head. 

"Turn off your radio." His voice was muffled through the thick helmet, clearly having switched off his communication device already. 

Noctis obliged, reaching for the button by his ear. No reason not to. 

"Impressive work in there..." the hunter trailed the hand on Noctis' shoulder down to his arm, squeezing lightly at the flesh. "Looks like you've got some muscle on you."

Noctis couldn't help but laugh; the other guy probably thought that was the pinnacle of compliments. 

"What can I say?" he replied, amused. "I had an awesome personal trainer."

"Had?" the hunter pulled Noctis closer into an embrace, pressing their bodies together suggestively.

"Yeah," Noctis didn't resist, despite the heat. It felt good to be held again after what felt like forever. "He up and left a short while ago. Didn't say where he was going or when he'd be back."

The hunter chuckled, a deep rumble, and rubbed his palms down Noctis' back. "M'sure he was doing something important." His hands roamed lower to squeeze at Noctis' ass. "D'you miss him?" 

"He's kind of an asshole," Noctis wrapped his arms around the hunter's waist, nestling his head as best as he could against the other man's chest. "...Fucking amazing in bed though. Kind of makes up for it."

He felt the vibrations against his helmet as the hunter laughed again, one of his hands sliding between them to grope at Noctis' crotch.

"Gimme five minutes and I'll show you how it's really done."

Noctis smirked. "That all you can last for?" 

"All I got time for, princess. Take it or leave it."

Noctis pushed their bodies apart, turning round to get a better look at their surroundings.

"What do you suggest? Against the wall?" he walked over to run a gloved finger down the concrete. "Classy."

"When I'm finished with you, you won't even know where you are to care," the hunter was behind him again, hands on Noctis' body once more, undoing the zip of his suit. "Don't need these anymore."

Noctis let him help slip the thermal gear off, leaving it in a crumpled pile on the floor. He reached up to remove his helmet, but the hunter stopped him. 

"Leave it on. More fun this way."

Noctis laughed lightly. "Kinky. I like it."

"I know you do," the hunter purred, nudging Noctis closer to the wall and reaching down to undo his pants. Noctis braced his hands on the concrete as he felt the warm air on his exposed cock and a gloved hand wrap confidently around his length. "Spread your legs and relax now, hot stuff."

Noctis leaned into the touch, resting his head on the wall as the hunter began pumping slowly to bring him up to attention. Astrals, it felt good. The guy knew exactly what he needed - massaging with the heel of his palm underneath, stroking with his fingers to his tip, rubbing circles with his thumb and spreading the dripping precum in the perfect way down and around before gripping in a gentle rhythm over his whole length, squeezing teasingly here and there to make him gasp. The hunter was clearly an expert on handjobs. 

"Not hard to get you hard, is it?" 

"Let's just say I'm pent up," Noctis murmured, shuddering as the hunter's pace became rougher. 

"Whaddaya know? That makes two of us."

The hunter's other hand, which had been caressing Noctis' inner thigh just shy of his crotch, left to undo the hunter's own pants and pull them down to his thighs. Noctis couldn't see to confirm, but from the way the bulge pushing against his ass felt, the guy was definitely packing something large.

The hunter continued with his ministrations, slowing to a more teasing rhythm again as he slid his erection over Noctis' ass, rubbing himself repeatedly against the dip of the smaller man's tailbone. His free hand came up to explore underneath Noctis' shirt, fingertips trailing electric jolts over his torso and settling on a nipple, pinching and rubbing sharp bursts of tingling pleasure through Noctis' whole body and straight into his crotch.

"Wish we could play longer but that's probably two minutes gone," the hunter rumbled, gravelly and seductive. 

"Better- _ah_ \-- hurry it up then, big guy," Noctis panted, finding his helmet almost suffocating but enjoying the added lightheadedness. 

"No need to tell me twice," the hunter chuckled, releasing Noctis for a brief moment as a small blue flash lit up the air behind. Noctis smirked, positioning his legs a little wider as he waited, bending over to give the other man better access. Bless his shield for having the bright idea of keeping condoms in the armiger. 

Noctis felt the hunter's hands on his body once more, one on his hip and the other teasing around his cock. 

"Brace yourself," the hunter grunted, then pushed his lubed up erection slowly into Noctis' ass with one smooth motion. Noctis was used to being fucked and he sucked the other man in easily, gasping from the intrusion and lifting up onto the balls of his feet. 

Damn, the hunter was fucking _huge_. 

Noctis felt himself being filled completely as the hunter just kept pushing deeper inside, so thick and hot and ugh, _yes_ , pressing against his prostate deliciously. Fuck, Noctis had missed this feeling. It had been far too long. 

The hunter began rocking his hips, long smooth motions to begin with, sliding himself almost completely out before thrusting forwards deep to the hilt. Noctis' hands balled into fists from the pleasure as he let his moans escape without a care. 

The grip on his cock began pumping faster as the cock in his ass thrusted harder, making Noctis choke from the dizzying sensation. The hand on his hip trailed upwards to rub at his nipple once more and Noctis went right up on his tiptoes as the hunter pounded him harder against the wall. Fuck. He wasn't going to last much longer. 

"Come on, baby. Cum for me," the hunter growled in Noctis' ear, getting faster and harder, his breathing irregular and grunting with each thrust. " _Call out my name_."

"Ah- ahh- aaanh-- _Gladio_!" Noctis gasped as he came, releasing his load onto the concrete and struggling to catch his breath. He felt the other man tense inside him, climaxing with a final aggressive push against his ass and fingers clawing roughly against Noctis' chest. 

"Mmm," the taller man pulled out slowly, letting go of Noctis so the prince could collapse against the wall, panting and sated. "Best five minutes I've had in a while."

Noctis pushed himself up so he could turn and lean his back against the wall instead, still out of breath. He glanced up at the other man, still with his helmet on, now discarding his condom and pulling up his pants.

"You just gonna leave it there on the floor?" 

"Why, you wanna keep it as a souvenir?" 

Noctis growled, finally removing his helmet and gasping in the fresh air. 

"...Welcome back, asshole."

Gladio had his back to Noctis now as he undressed from his thermal suit and shook out his hair as his helmet came off. 

"Yeah, good to be back." He gathered up his things without a backwards glance. "I'm gonna go ahead. Don't take too long cleaning up."

Noctis scoffed. Seriously, his shield was such a jerk sometimes. Good thing he was so damn sexy.

He finished getting himself dressed before following Gladio back to where the others were standing by.

"Great work in there! As promised, here's your mythril. And thank you for your hard work," Holly beamed at him as they reported back in.

"Sure," Noctis replied casually. Gladio had already gone past to where Ignis and Prompto had been waiting all this time.

"Hey, big guy!" Prompto sounded excited, clearly happy to be reunited with their friend again.

"So the 'hunter' who went on ahead was..." Ignis trailed off.

"The one and only," Gladio stood there looking smug. "How ya been, fellas?" 

Noctis looked across, finally getting the chance to see Gladio's face for the first time since he'd returned.

Wait. 

His eyes roamed down and Noctis saw his chest, too.

What the hell?? 

"Not bad," Prompto replied easily, then his voice changed as he took in the sight of Gladiolus properly. "Woah... Someone did a number on you, though."

Gladio just chuckled, "You should see the other guy. Anyway, I'm back and better than ever."

Noctis clenched his jaws together. Not cool. Those scars had better not be the reason Gladio said to keep their suits on back there, nothing to do with feeling kinky - how long did Gladio think he could hide something like that from him? Looked like they were going to need to find some more private time together soon so Noctis could give his shield a piece of his mind.

...Time to leave this place. 

Just as Noctis began to lead their group away, two familiar figures came into sight heading towards them.

"Noct? Gladdy?!" Iris was practically bouncing from happiness. "I can't believe it!" 

"Hey. Thanks for looking after her, Dustin," Gladio waved a hand at the two newcomers.

Iris smiled, a cute bundle of energy. It was difficult to stay too mad when she was rocking on her heels like that in front of you.

"So, Gladdy, did you apologise to Noct for storming off like that?" 

"He... made it up to me in there," Noctis decided to reply, hands on his hips. He knew the innuendo wouldn't be lost on his shield: let him smirk now, just wait until they were alone together again.

"The power plant? Oh, so you got your hands on some mythril!" Iris continued talking, unfazed. "I'll go deliver it to Cid. You'll probably want to freshen up first anyway. Come and meet me in Caem when you're ready!" 

"Will do," Noctis nodded, then he turned to grab Gladio by the elbow. 

"Come on, big guy, we need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this must've been done already... How could it not when the in-game dialogue is practically begging for it?! But I've not gone back far enough in the tags to check. 😅 If you know of any similar fic, please do link them in the comments! I'd love to see! 
> 
> Anyway, this is my take on it. Short and simple lol. I've had this in my head for a while but needed to finish my other fic before bashing this one out. 
> 
> And yes, almost all the dialogue is taken from the game. Check out a clip on YouTube for a reminder! My shipper heart can't watch that scene as anything other than flirting. LOL.


End file.
